Judan, Jinsoku
Quirk/Abilities Aside from being an avid track athlete, Jinsoku has the quirk of Flight http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Flight. It began as little more than a personal levitation a few inches off the ground, but since activating it while young, he has trained the quirk just as hard as he does his own body when on the trackfield. This has turned it into an effective form of forward motion, as well, able to move with bursts of speed faster than even his national level sprint. It is not without its drawbacks, however. If Jinsoku relies too much on the bursting speed and limitless maneuverability of his flight, G-Forces will inevitably have their effect on him, causing the blonde to become light-headed as blood rushed from his brain and heart to his legs, which causes him to blackout... Often while still flying. This has lead to some funny, if not painful, crashes. Biography Since a young man, Jinsoku loved the most generic and idealistic of heroes, granting a certain level of that spirit into him, as well. This could be because in junior high, he was, at first, a delinquent, but after being nearly killed by a villain and rescued, he realized that being someone's savior was all he desired. He is kind, understanding, and unreserved in his feelings, always giving(never asked for) advice, recited directly from shows to teach children good morals. Most of the time it is for someone's own good, but it usually comes off as a bit preachy, all the same. Count on Jinsoku to remind you to stretch, brush your teeth, and eat your vegetables, and be the perfect example of a kid who doesn't cause trouble. After all, his former self was a prime example of what NOT to do. The Tokyo Field Trip Initially psyched up to go into Tokyo, a place he'd never been before, things took a turn for the worse when the Red Scarves Gang made a sudden attack! Explosions went off at a hotel, mall, and park, the latter of which Jinsoku was in, along with Nori, Sairen, Izumi, Kira, and Mana. A group of nearly a dozen thugs ran from burning shops with bags of money, and one clutching a bound woman. The pros were nowhere to be seen, and Jinsoku wasted no time at all before getting involved. Utilizing his quirk, Jinsoku, with a great burst of speed, zipped through the air and snatched the hostage away from danger, giving his allies free reign to use their quirks against the villains. They did so, and even the combat-inept Jinsoku managed to land a devastating blow through teamwork with Nori before his quirk's drawback began to kick in, just in time for the fight to end. Reporters were treated with a dopey, dizzy boy who only managed to say, 'We beat da bad guyyyyys." On the trip back, another disater would strike, as a villain known as The Masquerading Beauty Sujawa declared that by stopping the villains in Tokyo, they had trespassed on her territory. And then she crashed the train, but not before Jinsoku had taken off. As their car crashed the villain escaped through a hole in the roof, Jinsoku speedily evacuated his injured classmates and the civillians, along with and unconscious Mr. Fujiwara(Who had been knocked out by the villain). As he did this, Ikari and Yuuga had stopped the other cars from crashing into them, giving him more time to enact his rescue. When it looked like they were stranded, Nori arrived with a gang of bikers he had found with Tsutoya, and the group managed to find their way back to their school. References